


All Sorts of Complicated

by anorienparker



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker





	All Sorts of Complicated

Jayne fumed as Simon leaned over Mal. Mal’s hand reached around and grabbed the doctor’s arm, then he said something that made Simon laugh that sexy little laugh of his.

Which really wasn’t all that sexy in Jayne’s mind when it wasn’t directed at him.

When Simon leaned closer, Jayne thought he was going to explode. He marched over to his lover, ready to ask him what the hell was going on when Mal nearly howled.

“I’m sorry, captain, but the stinger is in deep,” Simon sighed. “I really need you to be still and perhaps stop calling me all these horrible names.”

Jayne stopped a few feet behind Simon and wondered if he’d misunderstood. He hadn’t been exactly quiet though, and Simon turned to smile at him. “Hey babe,” he said, holding his gloved hands out to the side and leaning forward to kiss Jayne. “Did you need me for something?”

“Er…no?” Jayne licked his lips and tried to think of some excuse but nothing sounded right.

“I’m having a little problem getting a stinger out of Mal’s neck. Maybe you could hold him still for me?”

“Yeah. That’s what I was coming over here to do,” Jayne said quickly, then made his way around the table to force the captain to stay still.

Simon turned to get more anesthetic as Mal smirked up at Jayne. “You lying bastard! You were jealous!” he hissed. “You thought I was makin’ the moves on your man!”

“Did not!”

“Did so!”

“Well, were you?”

“Hell, no.”

“Oh really? Why not? You think you’re too good for him? You think…”

“Jayne?”

“What?”

“Do you _want_ me to make a move on Simon?”

“Hell, no!”

“Then think about what you’re sayin’.”

“I’m saying that you …. oh.”

Simon came back then, eyeing both men wearily. “Jayne? Everything okay?”

Jayne paled a little, but smiled. “Yeah. Just making sure the captain here don’t give you no trouble.”

Simon looked from one man to the other and shook his head. “If you say so.” After a moment though, the corners of his mouth twitched and he smiled up at his lover. “You’re really cute when you’re jealous, you know.”

“I ain’t cute and I ain’t jealous!” Jayne threw his hands up in the air and stomped away, leaving an amused doctor and snickering captain behind doing their best to stifle their laughter.

“You two okay?” Mal asked as he settled down and let Simon go back to work on his neck.

“Better than ever,” Simon replied, unable to stop smiling. “Besides, I’ll let him think I’ve seen the error of my ways and am begging for forgiveness later. It always makes him feel better, like he’s in control.”

“I heard that!!” Jayne voice boomed from behind a stack of cargo boxes behind them.

“Why are you listening in to a private conversation, dearest?” Simon asked evenly, winking at Mal as he did so.

“I. Er. Was gettin’ somethin’.”

“Right.”

There was a pause as something behind the crates slammed to the floor, then there was silence.  
Simon rolled his eyes good naturedly and sighed. “Jayne? Love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” could be heard muttered from behind the crates, but clearly, Jayne was smiling as he said the words. “You too, Doc. You too.”

Simon went back to work, humming softly under his breath as Mal thought about his crew, especially the unlikely pairing of Jayne Cobb and Simon Tam. They were wonderful, amazing, and all sorts of complicated and he wouldn’t take all the gold in all the verse in trade for a single one of them.


End file.
